


Faces

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 14:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Missy has a panic attack.





	Faces

Missy thought she was getting better, but right now, it seemed like the opposite.  
At the current moment, she was sitting inside the Doctor's TARDIS, unable to breathe and on the verge of tears.  
She had been just fine moments earlier, but then an innocent thought had awakened an old memory, and that memory awakened thousands of other memories.  
Flashing through Missy's mind were the faces of every person she had ever killed. She remembered all of them. How could she forget? Sure, she could cram the memories into the back of her mind and seal them away, but she could never rid herself of them completely. And now the seal had broken, and the memories were flooding out.  
She was frozen in place, reliving every single horrible thing she had ever done in her life, each one worse than the last and each one making her feel more and more helpless.  
She couldn't breathe.  
She couldn't speak.  
All she could see were the faces.  
So, so many faces...  
The doors to the TARDIS opened. Missy didn't dare look up.  
She heard a familiar voice speak to her in its ridiculous Scottish accent that she had always found a little bit attractive ever since the Doctor had regenerated with it. "Missy-what are you doing here?"  
Missy tried to speak, but she made a pitiful choking noise instead. How humiliating.   
She heard the Doctor's voice soften slightly, which just made her feel worse. She didn't need his pity. "Missy..." he faltered, unsure of what to say to her.  
He sat down next to Missy, who still refused to lift her head to look him in the eyes. Once again, he had seen her at her worst. She always tried so hard to impress him, but she always failed horribly, only making a fool out of herself and sometimes destroying entire planets.  
The Doctor remained silent from where he sat next to her. Missy blinked away the visions of all those screaming faces for just a moment and stole a glance at him.  
The look on his face surprised her. It didn't display his usual expression of tired irritation, nor did it show disgust at Missy's current state. Instead, his eyes glimmered with compassion and understanding. Missy realized that he must have felt the way that she felt now at some point in his life. How could he judge when he had probably sat here crying in this exact spot before?   
The Doctor gently placed his hand on Missy's. "I'm here." he whispered.  
Missy took a deep breath and managed a weak smile. "Thank you."


End file.
